My last days
by VanVen
Summary: Los latidos de su corazón aceleraron cuando lo vio. La cámara casi se le resbalan de sus temblorosas manos. Y, por primera vez, pudo ver claramente lo que tenia en frente de él. Su ángel guardián había venido a llevárselo. VanVen. AU, Romance & Drama.
1. Prólogo

WELCOME EVERYONE!

Nueva escritora, nueva mente y nueva mentalidad sobre las cosas.

Por lo que podrán ver, soy una obsesionada con la pareja de Vanitas y Ventus, ¿porque?, porque son asquerosamente el uno para el otro, la pareja perfecta

Y discúlpenme si es que no soy tan buena en la redacción, estoy aprendiendo, new skills, okay? (Yo amo el okay )

Lean, disfruten, critiquen, griten, comenten, lo que deseen, !Pero lean! _

* * *

Hace una semana había comprado el libro: ''Bajo la misma estrella'', recomendada por una página en donde yo estaba suscrito.

Había oído algunos comentarios sobre el libro: criticas, reseñas, resúmenes en donde más que resumirme me cuentan la mayoría de lo que pasa en el desarrollo y esas cosas. Incluso Naminé me aconsejo para que lo leyera aunque a mí no me gustase la idea de pasarme leyendo algo que no me llamaba la atención. Pero al final termine por ceder.

No era muy grueso, más bien parecía una adaptación para los pocos afortunados que odiaban leer, como yo. Y las letras tenían un tamaño grande en el cual no podía perderme entre líneas, aunque veía algo borroso.

- Creo que serías un buen protagonista para ser Isaac, ¿sabes? – dijo Naminé, entrando con una bandeja de comida; huevos, tocino y un jugo de naranja. ¿Tengo la necesidad de decir que es mi desayuno? Creo que no.

- No he leído ni la dedicatoria y ya estas espoliándome la historia – respondí con un gruñido. Ella me miro divertida.

- Es el chico que queda ciego.

- No me digas. Ya falta poco para que me hagan una operación y ya andas diciéndome que quedare completamente ciego.

- No lo decía con esa intención…

Parecía algo culpable por lo dicho, no se lo merecía en realidad. Para calmarla, le sonreí levemente, intentado darle a entender que yo también bromeaba. Ella simplemente suspiro y dejo la bandeja sobre mis piernas, esperando a que empezase a comer o si quiera a decirle algo. Pero no tenía de nada de qué hablar; aparte de los libros, claro.

Pero al final fue Naminé quien comenzó una conversación. Y era sobre el libro ese.

- Ya debes empezarlo a leer, mientras puedas – comento en voz baja, sin si quiera dirigirme la mirada. Entrelazaba sus dedos con su cabello rubio opaco en señal de timidez, y sus ojos azules los mantenía fijos en el punto muerto del suelo.

- Lo sé – le conteste, con aires de depresión. – Pero prefiero quedarme con mi cámara. Sabes que adoro la fotografía y fotografiar cosas hermosas en lugar de leer.

Ante mi último comentario, levanto la vista. Tenía un brillo en lo ojos.

- Como paisajes u cosas parecidas…- termine por decir.

Volvió a bajar la mirada, decepcionada.

- Creo que me iré – susurro lo mas audible posible para que la escuchara; estaba incomoda. – Te veré mañana, supongo.

- Vale. Nos vemos.

Se despidió con un abrazo, apretándome fuertemente contra ella. Podía percibir el olor de su perfume, un olor demasiado dulce que me empalago lo suficiente para que se me cerrara el estomago. Tenía ganas de vomitar.

- Mañana tu terapia será más temprana que hoy, ¿de acuerdo? Espero verte temprano a las 2 de la mañana. – me comento mientras se retiraba.

- Naminé – le llame. Ella volteo medio cuerpo, en el borde de la puerta de mi habitación, esperando pacientemente. – Gracias…por todo.

Sonrió, y después se fue.

Nunca entenderé a las mujeres.

* * *

Me llamo Vanitas y tengo 17 años.

Sufro de una enfermedad cancerosa en los ojos: Retinoblastoma, la cual me deja ciego minuto a minuto.

Dios, si estas escuchando esto, te pido que me lleves de una vez. Prefiero llevarme el recuerdo de que morí teniendo vista a que morir viendo la oscuridad.

De verdad…prefiero morir.

* * *

La verdad ese libro me lo termine en un día y llore como mierda. Literalmente. (Pero estoy esperando por mi libro _Insulgente_ para continuar con la saga de Divergente. La verdad no tiene nada que ver uno con el otro.)

Bueno, me inspire de eso y creí que el protagonismo de Isaac debió de tener mas lugar y pues, !Ahí esta! Vanitas va a ser el protagonista de mi historia, que ojala me de la gana de continuarlo, y su pareja la conocerá después.

Todo esta fríamente calculado. MUAJAJAJA *Evil laughs*

Nos vemos! (Tal vez, tal vez no, quien sabe.)


	2. Chapter 1

!Hola!

Escuchen, o lean, se que he demorado no se cuanto tiempo y realmente me siento mal por eso e.e He estado con los exámenes y mis clases de ingles que me mantenían sin ninguna gana de escribir, pero día a día escribía pequeños fragmentos de lo que seria este capitulo.

No lo he terminado de revisar puesto que ya es muy tarde aquí, son las: 12:30 am, y mi mamá esta ahí esperándome.

No les dejo con mas problemas. Ojala les guste este capitulo, aunque se que le han faltado detalles y puede que hayan cosas que no entiendan.

Quiero darle unos agradecimientos a las que comentaron mi primer capitulo, !Muchas gracias! (:

* * *

Capitulo I

Después de mi terapia _intensiva_ de casi 3 horas, Naminé me prometió que me llevaría a un lugar especial, y, de paso, me regalaría algo. Dijo que como la próxima semana se iba de viaje con sus primos y que no regresaría hasta después de mi cumpleaños, que era en 5 días, quería darme un regalo por adelantado.

Salimos de la clínica y esperamos en la calle por si mi mamá se dignaba en aparecer para llevarnos de vuelta en su carro. Pasaron unos segundos y Naminé soltó una risita, completamente divertida. Yo le mire con una ceja alzada, no entendía que era lo divertido.

- Tu mamá no va a venir, Vanitas. – dijo sonriendo, tomándome del brazo y obligándome a andar hacia la dirección contraria a donde era mi casa.

- ¿Y por qué no? Son las 5 y algo de la madrugada, va a estar preocupada si no llegamos rápido. Siempre nos espera aquí. Tal vez tuvo un inconveniente.

- Te dije que quería darte un regalo, además de llevarte a un lugar, ¿recuerdas? – asentí distraídamente. – Bueno, pues se lo conté a tu mamá y me dijo que sería una buena idea. Hace tiempo que no salías de tu casa para tomar aire fresco.

- Naminé, ¿estás consciente de que es de madrugada, estamos solos, hay altas posibilidades de que nos roben y que nos dé un resfriado? ¡Podríamos morir!

- Anda tú, que es tu culpa por tener tus terapias tan temprano.

- Culpa al desgraciado doctor que dijo que solo habían terapias en este horario, y a ti también por querer acompañarme - fruncí el ceño fastidiado.

No es que me molestara la compañía de Naminé, en realidad, se lo agradecía mucho porque varias personas me dejaron tras enterarse de mi enfermedad. Es solo que tenerla tanto tiempo a mi alrededor me asfixia de alguna manera. Es mi mejor amiga, es como mi hermana, y aunque ella siguiera insistiendo en ser algo más, no podría verla de esa forma.

Y cambiando de tema aleatoriamente, me fui olvidando de esos pensamientos.

* * *

La madrugaba cayó con rapidez, más de lo habitual, incluso. Había terminado de escribir su último informe para el periódico escolar y tenia lo que quedaba del día libre. Aunque la verdad aun sea demasiado temprano para ir preguntándose qué hacer.

Tenía en mente ir a correr un rato por la playa, para despejar un poco su mente des pues de tan arduo trabajo. Aun tenía pendiente se poema para su clase de literatura y necesitaba un poco de inspiración para continuarlo; no podía escribir cualquier cosa si realmente quería ser un escritor. Tomo su hoja en donde lo tenía escrito y leyó la primera parte en voz baja:

''_Aunque te tenga en mi brazos, sé que no podre volver a tocarte a como lo hacía antes._

_Sentir tu suave piel en contacto con mi piel muerta, ver tus ojos brillantes al contraste de mis opacos ojos azules._

_Olvídate de mí, de que una vez existí, de que una vez compartimos el placer de fundirnos en la piel del otro._

_Olvídate de mis labios, de mis caricias, de mis besos…_

_Olvídate de mí, amor. ''_

Bien.

Creía que estaba completo, pero obviamente faltaba algo más. Tenía la idea en mente, pero necesitaba un golpe de inspiración para poder encontrar lo que verdaderamente esperaba encontrar. Aquello le regalase un pequeño grano de esperanza.

Que va, irá a correr un rato.

* * *

Después de haber estado caminando por un buen rato, Naminé me pidió que me quitara mis anteojos.

…

¿Qué? No me gusta decir a los cuatro vientos que uso anteojos, es vergonzoso. Nos es que me viera mal, pero detestaba que la gente viera que las tenía puestas pues así se percataban del color de mis ojos: Ámbar. No me pregunten porque los tengo así, tal vez es por culpa de la enfermedad esta, que hasta el color de ojos me vino a joder. Estúpido mundo.

- Demoraremos unos 15 minutos más, ¿de acuerdo?

- Vale, me has hecho caminar bastante hoy, porque no caminar unos quince minutos más. – ironicé.

- No te hagas el chistoso – rio ella. Se aferro con cariño a mi brazo, incomodándome por unos momentos. La deje estar.

- Ya, ya, mientras más rápido, iremos a casa más pronto.

Naminé asintió emocionada y seguimos caminando, ella como mi guía y ojos en ese momento en donde no veía absolutamente nada más que sombras y cosas borrosas.

* * *

Al momento de empezar a trotar por la acerca de su calle, sintió el frio chocando contra su rostro. Hacia un frio de los mil demonios y solo llevaba puesto una camiseta holgada con un jersey azul.

Tendría que haberle hecho caso a su hermana. ¡Uff! Ni modo.

Mientras trotaba, saco su celular y sus audífonos. Entre todas sus canciones, prefirió elegir una al azar y lo guardo inmediatamente, para no tener que distraerse con nada y tener un accidente. Si. Sabia como eran esos raros accidentes.

La canción _''Fucking Perfect''_ sonó en sus audífonos, sacándole una pequeña sonrisa. Esa era una de sus favoritas de _Pink_. Muy buena cantante, por cierto. Normalmente la escuchaba para esas ocasiones en las que debía de dejarse perder por su imaginación.

Al levantas la vista, y al salir de su ensoñación por causa de un grito, se dio cuenta de que chocaría contra alguien quien estaba a unos centímetros de él. El golpe no pudo ser evitado.

* * *

Estaba echado en el suelo, más bien, tumbado boca arriba con un chico encima de mí. Tenía los ojos abiertos, completamente sorprendido de que no se hubiese percatado de mi presencia a medio camino. Naminé estaba a mi lado, mirándome con unos ojos de preocupación. En cambio, el chico que estaba aun recostado contra mi pecho, trataba de evadir mi mirada de enojo.

- ¿Podrías quitarte de encima? – pregunté, aguantándome las ganas de empujarlo. Yo era una persona educada, y _ciega_, pero más que todo educada.

- ¡Lo siento mucho! – se disculpo él, dignándose en verme directamente a los ojos. Al instante, mostro un rostro sorprendido. Debió haber notado el color. Joder.

En ese momento en que sus miradas conectaron, sonó el coro de la canción: _''Like your nothing, your fucking percfect, to me. '' _Y sin ninguna duda, era perfecto.

Su corazón acelero por la cercanía que había entre ellos. Con una rapidez se levanto y le ayudo a levantarse al otro, pidiéndole disculpas repetidas veces.

El chico le miro y entrecerró sus ojos, parecía enfadado.

- Naminé, dame mis lentes. – le ordeno a la chica, volteándose a verla. Naminé, dudando entre sí entregarle era la mejor opción, se lo dio.

Se puso sus gafas y volvió su vista hacia él, provocándole un escalofrío.

- L-Lo lamento. No me fije p-por donde iba. – se disculpo, por enésima vez.

- Ya. Déjalo. Fue solo un accidente. – respondió, sonriendo. Su corazón dio un brinco emoción.

- Oye, eh...me tengo que ir. –comentó, enrojeciendo de vergüenza. El otro asintió, aun con la sonrisa. Creyó ver una mirada de fastidio por parte de la rubia que estaba al lado del chico. Tal vez fue su imaginación, pues no le prestó tanta atención. Todo estaba enfocado en esos ojos ámbares.

- Vale. Adiós.

- Vámonos, Vanitas. – le dijo Naminé tomándole del brazo y jalándolo. Al principio Vanitas ni le prestaba atención por estar viendo sus ojos azules.

El muchacho simpático y la rubia con cara de estreñida empezaron a alejarse a paso ligero. Vio a lo lejos como volvía a quitarse los lentes y se los devolvía a su amiga, o tal vez novia. No le importaba en lo absoluto, lo importante es que sabía su nombre y le llego el golpe de inspiración.

''_Enamorarse es amar las coincidencias, pero, amar es enamorarse de las diferencias. '' _

Si. Perfecto.

* * *

So?

No creo que este tan mal, ¿o si? e-e

Bueno, una recomendación, ahora ultimo he estado leyendo un libro llamado 'Canciones para Paula', les digo que es hermoso. ;-;

Sin mas que decir, hasta la próxima actualización. :3

I'm out!


	3. Chapter 2

Hey, hola!

Hoy he subido el capitulo mas rápido, ¿no creen? I'm very fast :3

La cosa es que termine de leer 'Canciones para Paula' y su secuela que es: '¿Sabes que te quiero?' y no me gusto. Bueno, me encanto; aunque sus finales son tan adgafdsgadscafsd. Ahora leeré el ultimo libro que es: 'Cállame con un beso' Es bonita la historia, pero tiene algunas cosas que son muy WTF.

Okay, a lo que venia. En una semana me voy de retiro, ¿Qué es eso?, pues estoy en un grupo que va cada semana santa de 'paseo' por decir así y no regresa hasta entonces. A lo que quiero llegar con esto es que como estaré ausente durante ese tiempo he subido aun mas rápido el cap y toda la vaina, pero también tengo mis dudas con respecto a esta historia.

Si bien es cierto, yo amo el VanVen, es mi pareja favorita y los amo mas a que a mi perro3 Pero creo que fue presuroso comenzar a escribir algo de lo que solo tenia una pequeña idea. En realidad, tendría que haberme planteado desde el principio cual seria el desenlace que le daría a este tipo de trama. Dije que estaría inspirado por el libro de Jonh Green, no que seria idéntico, y la verdad no sabría decir si lo terminare.

Tengo ideas, por supuesto, pero no sabré decir si es que en algún momento me cansare de esto y lo dejare. Asi que, con el mayor respeto que pueda tener hacia los que leen esto, me gustaría saber su opinión con respecto a mi historia; si es aburrida, larga, necesita mas movida, no sé, díganme lo que piensan y lo tomare en cuenta para que sea mas digerible este tipo de cosas.

Sin mas, disfruten (:

* * *

Capitulo II

Para ese entonces ya estaba teniendo mucho frio.

Fue una mala, no, ni que decir de mala, fue una estúpida idea salir solo con un polo y unos jeans. Se moría del frio que, dentro de poco, parecería un cubito de hielo andante. Un cubito andante con buena música puesta. El tema _''Counting stars'' _de _One republic_ sonaba en alto volumen para poder perderse entre las letras de la canción.

Sintió un escalofrió cuando una ráfaga de viento vino con fuerza y le golpeo el rostro y sus brazos descubiertos. Cerró instintivamente los ojos, evitando que así le entrara arena a los ojos. Ya no corría, simplemente caminaba para no tener otro accidente como el de hace un rato…

Suspira.

¿Qué había ocurrido exactamente? Solo fue un accidente, eso, solo algo que fue de casualidad sin ninguna intención. Pero tenía la sensación de que, tarde o temprano, tendría que haberse encontrado con él: con Vanitas. Y menos mal que fue temprano.

La inspiración aun lo tenía latente y alerta. Fue tan afortunado. Además, el chico parecía simpático. Al principio parecía que le pegaría nada más por chocarse, pero en cuanto vio su sonrisa, ¡Dios!, esa bella sonrisa, supo que no estaba enfadado. Pero su compañera no estaba del todo contenta con ese encuentro furtivo.

- Me gustaría volver a verle – susurro para sí mismo, sonriendo. No todos los días le pasaban cosas como esas.

* * *

Llevaba la mente en blanco, algo de lo que no me creía capaz sabiendo que bastantes ideas atacaban por minuto. No podía pensar en nada más que la intriga que me estaba dando Naminé. Sabía a dónde iríamos: a la playa. Bueno, ya estábamos ahí, y lo supe por culpa de aquel rubio con el que tropecé, o más bien, se lanzo sobre mí.

¿Cómo era que se llamaba? Ni idea. Creo que ni el nombre le pregunte por estar pensado en otra cosa.

_Sus ojos azules_, dijo mi mente, yo solo sonreí.

-¿Estás prestando atención a lo que digo? – preguntó Naminé, deteniéndonos. Podía sentir la arena bajo mis zapatillas y el helado aire recorriendo por la playa. Menos mal que traía una chompa para abrigarme.

-Si, si… ¿Qué decías?

-Te decía que si ya querías que te diera tu regalo.

-Oh, si tu quieres. – respondí encogiéndome de hombros. Ella resoplo y me devolvió mis anteojos, que no dude un instante para ponérmelos.

Aun estaba algo oscuro, así que supuse que aun no eran las 6 como para que el sol empezara a salir.

-Dentro de poco amanecerá – comento Naminé en voz baja. Asentí con entusiasmo. - ¿No te gustaría fotografiarlo?

-¿El qué?

-El amanecer.

-De que me gustaría, claro – respondí. - Pero no he podido traer mi cámara.

-¿Y qué te parecería una cámara profesional?

Después de decirme eso, saco de su mochila, (que apareció de no sé dónde), una caja mediana envuelto en papel celeste. Yo le mire sorprendido, sin poder articular palabra alguna. Con emoción empecé a romper la envoltura hasta encontrar una caja de cartón pintada de negro; pero dentro se hallaba el verdadero regalo.

Y si. ¡Era una cámara profesional! Por Dios, Naminé, te has pasado. Le mire y no evite el abrazarla fuertemente contra mi pecho, escuchando una protesta que ceso después de unos segundos, dejándose llevar por la repentina sorpresa.

-Anda, mira, que el sol ya está saliendo.

Voltee a contemplar el horizonte con una alegría inmensa. Si, era cierto, el sol ya estaba empezando a aparecer con todo su esplendor. Sé que sueno cursi, pero debo destacar lo más bello de las cosas si es que en algún momento quedaré completamente ciego. Joder, yo solito me cago mis momentos.

-Vamos, ¿no le tomaras tu primera foto a un amanecer? Apúrate que perderás la oportunidad.

Naminé tenía razón, para eso me trajo hasta aquí.

Con rapidez saque del empaque la cámara, le quite el lente que lo cubría y lo encendí. La pantalla se prendió con la luz baja. La batería estaba llena al cien por ciento, creo que fue ella quien se encargo de cargarlo.

Me arrodille en la arena y prepare el ángulo que quería, o creí conveniente, para la foto. Y, con cuidado, pulsé el botón.

* * *

La fotografía ya estaba hecha y la imagen aparecía en la pantalla, pero Vanitas ya no prestaba atención a la cámara, ni a la foto que acababa de tomar.

Los latidos de su corazón aceleraron en cuanto lo vio. La cámara casi se le resbala de sus temblorosas manos. Y, por primera vez, pudo ver claramente lo que tenía en frente de él.

¡Era un ángel, por todos los cielos!

Los ojos azules que veía no podían ser una mentira. El resplandor que veía alrededor de su melena rubia era idéntico a un halo de un ángel. Su cuerpo esbelto estaba tan rígido que pasaría desapercibido, como si fuese una hermosa estatua. Su ángel guardián había venido a llevárselo. Y de qué forma.

-¡Oh Dios, lo siento mucho! – gritó su ángel, completamente avergonzado. Inmediatamente reconoció la voz.

-Espera un momento… ¿no eres…? – abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Era el mismo chico con el que había tropezado hace algunos minutos, mirándole arrepentido por haber estropeado su foto.

-Lo siento en verdad, no fue mi intención cruzarme ahí. – se disculpo. Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas de la vergüenza. Naminé le fulminaba con la mirada.

-Es la segunda vez en el día que tropiezas con nosotros ¿No nos estarás siguiendo? – acusó la rubia, señalándolo con su dedo índice.

-No, no, fue un accidente, en serio – negó rápidamente. – Estaba simplemente caminando y no me di cuenta que estaban aquí. Realmente siento haberme cruzado con ustedes.

Vanitas aun seguía en estado de shock.

¿Haber confundido a un chico rubio con un ángel…? Debe de ser la enfermedad, sí, eso debe ser. Simplemente no vio bien, como siempre.

Otra vez jodiéndose los momentos.

-No hay problema –dijo por fin. Ambos rubios le miraron, uno con alivio y la otra con indignación.

-¿Enserio?

-Claro, no hay problema. – sonrió, el muchacho rubio se sonrojo. Bajo su vista hasta la pantalla de la cámara, que había sido olvidada por el momento de tensión, y se sorprendió mucho con lo que vio.

-¿Se arruino la foto por culpa de este? – pregunto Naminé, acercándose por detrás de Vanitas. El pelinegro frunció el ceño.

-No le digas a así, Nami – comento en voz baja, solo para que ella le escuchara. – Y no. En realidad, eres fotogénico hasta cuando no te das cuenta.

-Oh – fue todo lo que pudo decir. Sus mejillas rojas hablaban por si solas.

-¿Cómo te llamas? – preguntó Vanitas.

El rubio le miro intrigado por unos segundos, pero respondió con una sonrisa:

-Ventus, pero me dicen Ven.

-Bonito nombre. Soy Vanitas, y esta de aquí es Naminé.

-Un gusto.

-No para mí.

El pelinegro le volvió a mirar mal, esta se encogió de hombros.

-Lamento la actitud pasota de mi amiga, esta celosa.

-¿Celosa? ¿De él? – comento divertida. - ¿Por qué estaría celosa de un desconocido que para persiguiéndonos y, además, arruinándonos nuestro ultimo día juntos?

-Porque él es lindo y tú no.

Ventus rio suavemente ante su comentario y le sonrió.

Y, siendo sinceros, aquello estaba por comenzar. No solo una bonita amistad entre los tres, sino, también una pequeña chispa de atracción entre dos de los personajes de ese grupo.

Vanitas miro a Ventus; Ventus miro a Vanitas; y compartieron una última sonrisa ante el amanecer.

* * *

¿Demasiado apresurado su encuentro? Para mi lo fue y no me gusto mucho. Pero no tenia mas ideas en la cabeza y creí que seria lo mas conveniente.

Para el siguiente capitulo tengo algunas ideas vagas, nada concreto, pero ya iré viendo.

Además, tengo otro proyecto en mente. Aun no diré nada porque no estoy segura de si querré subirlo. Sera como una historia personal, algo que me ha pasado pero...bueno, aun dudo.

Gracias por leer, les agradezco que se tomen un tiempo para poder ver lo que a mi mente se le ocurre.

_**Recomendación del**** día****: **Trilogía ''Canciones para Paula''. _Les recomiendo, pero enserio, que lean estos tres libros. Enganchan mucho y son verdaderamente interesantes. Y, si se dan el tiempo libre, busquen la saga de Percy Jackson. Es la primera saga que complete y que realmente me encanto, incluso sus películas.


End file.
